super smash bros (Little Mac x Rosalina)
by Captain Pink Hook
Summary: Little Mac x Rosalina for now but I'll add more
1. Chapter 1

**It's my first fanfiction so I need help (a lot) and if u liek it tell me :3**

[Little Mac's Pow]

6 AM

"beep" "beep" "beep" "click" "Ugh!" I shouted when I woke up."Do I still need to wake up 6 AM Doc?" I said sadly because I slept at 11 PM.  
"Yes,because we are going to take a part in Super Smash Bros. we should be fast or we'll miss the plane." said my doc louis.I answered while walking to the kitchen "Oh!That makes sense." "When is Plane taking off?" "10 minutes later" said doc "Go and have a breakfast."

-Time skip plane takes off-

While the plane was taking off I was trying to remember how many fighters there I remembered now 54 excluding myself.

-Time skip plane lands-  
"YES FINALLY" I shouted when I was jumping out of the plane (I don't know why I did that) and I saw Link,Mario and Rosalina coming here.  
Mario said "Are you nutz?!" and Rosalina was giggling (I think I like her:3) and Link was helping me to get up."Thanks Link"I said "No problem bud"."Guys do you know where the hotel is?"I asked,Rosalina said "I know!" "Can you guide me?" I asked she said "Of course!And if you want we can go to the hospital too" and she guided me. while she was guiding I herd Mario say to Link "This'll be good."  
and Link replied "Yes it will." and they giggled it was annoying

 **It's my first fanfic so do judge me it is short but I did my best.**


	2. Chapter 2

[Little Mac's pow]

*beep* *beep* *beep* *click* "Uurgh" "Its 6 Am" "Time to get pumped" I said while I was driking my coffee.I went outside to train myself to my first first it was so quiet . Untill Rosalina and her friends came .As usual Rosalina made me blush (a lot).And I saw samus and wii fit trainer fighting, arguing.I tried to hear their talk and I said"Mac can only be mine you got it!?" wii fit trainer answered"Uhh no, because a'muscled' man is best for a 'muscled' woman who is me" .If felt weird to hear two woman fighting for me.

-Time skip match ends-

"Wow that was awesome!" I said Megaman replied "Yes it was""Wait isn't that Rosalina "pointing Rosalina."Where is she jumping to?" I asked "To the winners pool but she can't swim you should help her Mac"he said and I jumped down to save her. In the water I saw her trying to swim but she can't. I swam deeper and grabbed her with my right arm at the same time I was swimming we got up I tried to help her without the life kiss but in the end I still did that and she woke up after that I told her every thing and I finished with this sentence:"I know you hate me, just don't try to tell me the thing I've don't"and went to my apartment.

-Time skip 9.30 Pm-

*knock* * knock* * knock* Who could that be I thought .The last person I was waiting was Rosalina and it was her."Why did you came?" I asked she answered"I-I n-need t-to talk with you" she looked emberessed and I looked to her eyes and I felt like I did somethig wrong."Ok fine." And I let her in

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Continuing from the last chapter

[Mac's Pow]

-"So Rosalina what did you wanted to talk about?"  
I asked while I was walking to the kitchen to get myself a glass of milk.  
-"About what happened in the pool." She said.  
-"Oh not that again." I replied -"But it wasn't just fine, it was like the best moment of my life." She said happily.  
-"What do you mean by that?"I asked.  
-"I think I l-love y-you. But you probably have girlfriend better than me so I should leave."She said while walking to the door.  
-"Rosalina please wait"I shouted.  
-"Huh?"  
-"Rosalina I love you too. But you are too good for a loser like me."I said sadly.  
-"You,loser?"she said and giggled and continued:  
-"You're like the best guy I can ever meet."  
-"Really?"I asked happily -"Yes and if you don't mind I'd like to stay here tonight."She said.  
-"I'd love to. Maybe we'll go out for a walk at dawn."  
-"Of course we will. Let's call that a date. Deal?"She asked -"Deal" I replied and we went to bed ( not the same) 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

After hearing Mac and Rosalina's conversation Pit got very upset and he thought the best thing to do will be talking with someone that he trusts which was Lady sadly walked to her room and knocked the door. Palutena opened the door and asked:" Hey,Pit why are you so upset?" and Pit replied:"Lady Palutena you are the only person that I trust so I should tell you"and told everything."Oh!Looks like our Pit is hurt by a cupid and even hurt more by a boxer." "Yea yea whatever""Pit only way to mess their relationship is a dick move so I won't tell you"" Lady Palutena you know sometimes you are being an evil goddess."" Pit shut up or I'll send you to hell!"said Palutena and threw Pit walking to his room he understood what Palutena meant and he was going to do was gonna stick their beds and she would think Mac was a pervert and broke least he was hoping so...

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5:A Demonic Angel

**Guys if you don't like swearing words then DON'T READ THIS FANFICTION ? Enjoy :-D**

Pit's POV

Now finally Rosalina can be mine thanks to Palutena. I think that I should do it time was it again? Oh yeah its about 10 PM the time that they for revenge "Little Mac".As I was flying to their balcony I saw it was wide open and went inside.

Mac's POV

I herd some sounds from balcony I couldn't help myself so I went that way.I saw a shadow and got ready to punch someone in the nuts. I got closer and saw someone and punched him in the nuts." HEY! MAC WHAT THE FUCK?!"Pit cried" Well I should ask you that."I said calmly and then Rosalina came and asked" Guys what are you doing?"" Just found a mosquito and punched him in the nuts." I said "Oh,that makes sense" Rosalina replied and asked"What is he doing?" I answered playfully" Probably jealous of me because I got you but he didn't" she replied" Of course that's why he is Pit go screw yourself or I'll tell Palutena." I thought to myself 'Fuck she made me horny as shit'.

Rosalina's POV

Punching a kid in the nuts because he wanted to keep me safe, dating with me not even noticing at all these stuff made me think about a sentence that explains everything that happened 'Pit break in,Mac punch him and made me horny as fuck.'


End file.
